


Stockings

by miss_elizabeth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Killian gets a bit of a stiff one, and Jefferson thinks it's hilarious, to which Killian thinks he needs to reevaluate their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_elizabeth/pseuds/miss_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OUaT AU:  Working as a bartender at Jefferson's club, Killian finds a particular princess tucked away with the glassware.  Fic with graphic/picspam on my tumblr: <a href="http://showmeyourpasodoble.tumblr.com/post/46174938306">here</a> if you want to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little ficlet for Sleeping Hook week on tumblr.

Killian Jones, known more colorfully as Hook found himself working as a bartender. If there was one thing he knew (beside vendettas spanning over a few hundred years) it was alcohol. Jefferson had set himself up a bar, it had been a project for him and Gracie. Something about letting her decorate since he had all this money, bonding, if he was honest he wasn’t really listening. But one a busier Friday night Killian found himself heading to the backroom, wine had been shipped late and they were running out of glasses. There were two large shelving units that split up the room, thankfully the wine and glasses were closer to the door so it wouldn’t take long.

Heading in he heard a hushed feminie voice, somewhat familiar but he’d supposed it was Storybrooke’s good doctor in the dark corner with his pick of the week. He didn’t understand why Jefferson let him do it, but as long as he stayed out of his way Killian didn’t care too much. 

“Blast this little thing!”

Killian smirked. This was too good to pass up. Picking up the glasses he headed back out, the far corner visiable as he headed towards the door.

“Perhaps I could offer my assitance to the good woman since you seem unab—” It wasn’t Victor. 

He was vaguely aware of the sound of glass shattering to the floor. Aurora’s head shot up, jarred from concentration. One stocking clad leg was bent onto a wooden crate, her skirt lifted enough so he could see her thigh, her skin looked unbareably soft. He began to wonder just how soft, and how would her skin look all flushed and pink? Or better how would that leg look wrapped around his hips? Forgetting about the broken glass Killian leaned on the edge of the shelf.

“The offer still stands you know,” his lips lifted into a cocky smile. That wasn’t all that was standing at this point.

Aurora had stopped her hands when she heard his voice. She lifted her face to meet his straight on. 

“I’m sorry, where you talking to me? I wasn’t paying any attention,” her voice remained even, not allowing her embarrassment to be seen.

“I offered my assistance, princess,” he moved from his leaning position agains the shelf and moved closer, allowing himself a better look at the pretty picture before him. 

Aurora’s eyebrows shot up at his response, a rosiness tinting her cheeks a lovely pink. ”I just—”

“No need for explanations, love. Although the theatrics,” he grinned down at her leg, letting a finger trace the thin fabric garter and clip. 

“Are unnecessary, although certainly appreciated.” Killian heard her intake of breath and felt his smile grow. But that was before she pulled her leg deftly away.

“Jefferson said I could come in here since the line to the ladies was so long—the clip is broken, I assure you,” Aurora spoke her voice even, her breathing betraying the frustration in her voice. The flush had spread from her cheeks to her neck and chest. Killian found himself even more enticed by the image before him, her breasts rising and falling as she spoke. Shoving her way past him and heading to the door she straightened her spine before turning back at him, taking a small step forward.

“These theatrics as you call them,” she said, a sweet smile on her lips. He could smell the faint scent of lavender on her. 

“Are not for you, _pirate_ ,” she bit out the last word before slamming her heeled foot into his. With a final huff she stalked off and out the door as Killian howled. After a few deep breaths the sound of laughter jarred him. His eyes set on Jefferson, an amused smile on his face.

“Well done, there. I needed that!” Jefferson continued to laugh at his expense as he shook out his foot, growling about him being a shit friend. It only made Jefferson laugh more. 

“Oh, and those glasses are coming out of your pay,” he said with a grin before walking away. Mumbling to himself about ungrateful so called friends he shoved the broken glass under a shelf, before grabbing another stack and heading out.

Killian’s night was spent watching a petite princess, the skirt she wore moving so he occasionally saw glimpses of her thighs and his predicament only became harder. Jefferson caught on quick, enjoying the entertainment his friend was giving him, sending over free drinks to them. Killian thought perhaps he needed to reevaluate his friendship with Jefferson.


End file.
